marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Venom Vol 4 23
(Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Mark Bagley | Production1_1 = | CCO = | President1_1 = | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Donny Cates | Penciler1_1 = Mark Bagley | Inker1_1 = Andy Owens | Colourist1_1 = Frank Martin | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Devin Lewis | Editor1_2 = Danny Khazem | Editor1_3 = Nick Lowe | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** Norman Osborn's offshoot ** Other Characters: * * * * * ** ** Races and Species: * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ** *** **** ***** ****** Upper West Side ******* ******** Liz Allan's apartment Items: * Nuclear missile Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Leaving his severed hand behind, Eddie Brock notes that if he still believed in God he'd be praying like a burning nun, but that the only advising voice he hears in his head is his own common sense begging him to save himself. Alone in the jungle of the Isla de Huesos, Eddie sits next to a fire heating the blade of his machete. Growing woozy from blood loss, he forces himself to stay awake and cauterizes the stump. Forcing himself to stand, he makes his way towards Isla de Huesos' lone mountain - noting he has a long way to climb. At Liz Allan's apartment, Sleeper berates Dylan for wanting to possess a piece of the reborn Carnage symbiote. Dylan testily replies that it technically isn't the real Carnage symbiote, but a piece of the symbiote dragon that Eddie had fought imprinted with the consciousness of the original through its bond with Cletus Kasady. Sleeper sarcastically remarks that it being an ancient dragon symbiote means that Dylan keeping it is perfectly fine; Dylan interrupting by pointing out that being bonded to Tel-Kar hadn't made Sleeper evil. Sleeper acquiesces but points out that the Grendel symbiote was also connected directly to Knull through the Symbiote Hive Mind, Opening the box containing his sliver of the Carnageized Grendel symbiote, Dylan remarks that he hopes it still is. The piece of the symbiote tries to bond to him, Sleeper reacting in horror. Dylan assures Sleeper that it can't control him, grabbing it off his arm and holding it in his hand. Sleeper, confused, recalls that when it tried to bond to Dylan it had been injured and repelled, noting that he didn't think it was possible. Dylan replies that it isn't, and rather than the piece of the symbiote infecting him he's infecting it. As Dylan psychically tortures it, Sleeper senses its pain and tells Dylan to stop. Dylan angrily states that Knull has been invading his dreams and threatening him and Eddie, and he wants to know why, commanding the piece of the Carnageized Grendel symbiote to show him Knull. On the Isla de Huesos, Eddie reaches the peak of the mountain, struggling not to pass out from exhaustion and blood-loss. As he walks towards the radio tower, he staggers - about to faint - but forces himself to keep going. His eyes turning black, Dylan tells Sleeper he's connected to the Symbiote Hive, Sleeper demanding Dylan stop before he's subsumed by it. Dylan refuses, saying that he's seeing a vision of something happening far away - a man climbing a metal tower on a storm-swept mountaintop. Sensing Dylan, the Venom symbiote mentally begs him to help Eddie, who suddenly realizes he's seeing his father through the eyes of the main body of the reborn Carnage symbiote. Swarming Eddie with the horde of animals it is controlling, the Carnage symbiote mockingly asks if he intended to radio home and call the Avengers for help. Reaching the top of the tower, Eddie responds that he came to the tower to pray. The Carnage symbiote engulfs Eddie and bonds to him, mockingly asking what god he thinks would be listening to him. Clinging to the tower, Eddie responds that he was praying to the god who singlehandedly almost killed it, invoking Thor's name as a bolt of lightning strikes the tower. The electrical shock separates the Venom and Carnage symbiotes from each other and Eddie, who falls to the ground. Dazed, Eddie tries to crawl over to the Venom symbiote before the Carnage symbiote can reabsorb it or rebond to him. As both symbiotes lunge towards him in a race to see who can bond to him first, Eddie promises Dylan that he's coming home before passing out. Regaining consciousness onboard a military helicopter, Eddie sees Captain America standing over him and asking if he can hear him. Eddie demands to know what's going on, Captain America replying that he came as soon as the Avengers received the downed Quinjet's emergency beacon. Realizing the Venom symbiote was left behind on the island, Eddie demands that Captain America turn the helicopter around so they can go back for it. Captain America grimly tells Eddie that's not possible, and Eddie watches in horror as a ballistic missile shoots past the helicopter and engulfs the Isla de Huesos in a mushroom cloud of nuclear fire. | Solicit = VENOM ISLAND COMES ALIVE! • They say there’s no rest for the wicked, and few creatures in the Marvel Universe are as wicked as CARNAGE. • Face front, readers -- the seeds of next year’s VENOM event are already beginning to grow… | Notes = * This issue contradicts the events of , which shows Dylan succumbing to Knull's control over the course of several days. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included